


Falling in Love

by Aureiya



Series: Matt Falling [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Failed first kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Matt's awesome blind powers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, better second kiss, falling off a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finally makes a move on Foggy when he realizes their mutual feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had an unfortunate experience and I came up with the prompt "Person A of your OTP tries to kiss Person B and falls off the couch".

When they stumbled into the apartment that night they were both a little drunk. Which shouldn’t surprise anyone as Foggy loves going out and drinking, and Matt loves to indulge Foggy. But tonight Matt had been able to pull Foggy away from possibly drinking himself into a stupor, and they were both only pleasantly buzzed by the time they were back and sitting on their shared apartment’s crappy little couch.

Foggy had sprawled back into the couch, his arms across the back and his head leaning back, letting out a mostly content sigh. Matt was perched on the cushion next to him, removing his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes; it was rough studying law; taking the large amount of classes and tests needed to succeed in such a field had worn them both. But tonight was for relaxation. A chance to kick back as the weekend came once again. Their usual night of drinking and practically frolicking through the streets was tempered by their bone deep tiredness; and a night at home on the couch together sounded like just what the doctor ordered.

When Matt finally leaned back and relaxed into the couch he could sense Foggy looking at him. The heartbeat Matt knew better than his own pulsed strongly beside him and through the arm against his shoulders. As Matt turned to “look” in Foggy’s general direction Foggy finally spoke,

“Have I mentioned how damn attractive you are?” He muttered at his friend.

Matt couldn’t help smiling and reminiscing jovially;  
“Only the first time we ever met.”

Foggy’s heart sped up a little, almost like when he lied but not quite as panicked. His blood rushed to his face, and even in Matt’s own fiery type of vision, Foggy’s cheeks seemed to glow from the force of his blush.

“Well I was telling the truth then, just as I am now.” Foggy grumbled, embarrassed as Matt now realized. And Matt came to another realization: Foggy wasn’t lying. Foggy was whole heartedly telling the truth, and his increased heart rate could only point to the fact that he’s anxious and excited about such a pronouncement. Matt could only come to one conclusion why. Swallowing his own nerves and tucking his legs up beneath him, Matt slightly turned to Foggy and put his left hand up to cup Foggy’s cheek gently. Foggy’s heart beat only sped up more and Matt had to swallow his own jitters a few times before he could muster up any speech.

“Foggy…” Matt whispered, feeling stuck and awed, “please say this is what you wanted.”

Foggy, practically trembling, nodded his head, and couldn’t stop from barely sighing out a laugh at himself,

“I’m sure you felt that, but I nodded. Yes, yes this is what I want.”

Matt smiled and shifted, bringing himself closer to where he knew Foggy was, and where the lips he longed to meet were; he brought his other hand to Foggy’s other cheek, cupping that lovely face and tilting it to where he wanted; he moved his knee closer so he could just be near to Foggy as possible, and then suddenly he was falling. His world tilting him on his axis like nothing he’d ever felt before, Foggy gasped and…

Oh shit.

He was actually falling straight off the couch and his shoulder was harshly meeting their solid wood coffee table. Matt’s legs flailed as he slipped sideways and his hands grabbed at Foggy but ended up useless. Seconds later but what felt like millenia, Matt lay stunned, crumbled against the side of the coffee table, one leg splayed still on the couch, one arm collapsed on his chest the other a death grip on Foggy’s knee. Matt’s face must have belied his shock and lack of any harm except a bruised shoulder and pride; because Foggy started giggling. And then laughing, and full on guffaws finally started leaving him.

“I see why you can never keep the girls Murdock.” He managed to choke out among raucous laughter, and Matt finally broke out of his shock to smack Foggy’s leg and look angrily up at him.

“There is a fallen blind man right in front of you! You’re supposed to help him not laugh at him!” Matt fumed.

Foggy finally pulled himself together enough to pull Matt back up beside him on the couch, this time leaning heavily against his side with his arm fully snug about his shoulders. While Foggy still giggled, Matt sat there with a flaming face of shame and nerves once again.

“Oh come on love,” Foggy finally cajoled, “ let’s try again shall we?” He punctuated the question with a peck on Matt’s cheek. Matt’s face burned hotter. Foggy turned the blank eyes to look at him

“How about I lead this time hm?” And his lips pressed lightly, sweet and full of care, against Matt’s. The first kiss only lasted a few seconds. But when they pulled apart Matt immediately turned more toward Foggy to let there lips meet again and again, until they were pressed as close as possible sitting up right on a couch and breathing each other’s air.

Matt’s tired yawn finally broke them apart. Foggy smiled softly at him and stroked his hair,

“I think it’s time we retire to the bedroom.” Foggy commented, flushing a bit as Matt snorted.

“Didn’t know you liked to move so fast Foggy.” Matt poked fun at his friend. 

Foggy smacked his arm before standing and pulling Matt along with him. Giving him another chaste kiss.

“You know that’s not what I meant you minx. I’m an excellent cuddler, and I gotta show off those skills to keep you around.” Foggy explained while leading Matt back to his own room. While Matt thought he was utterly ridiculous, he appreciated the fact Foggy took them to Matt’s room while they both changed into sleep wear; while he knew his way around Foggy’s room, he knew his rooms layout much better for when he would wake up and stumble to the bathroom in the morning.

The new young couple curled up in bed, quietly confessing to each other how they’d been attracted to each other for a while now; although no mention of the L word was mentioned. Foggy explained his bisexuality, and Matt confessed he’d always felt as though demisexual fit what he was.

Finally as they fell asleep, Foggy being the big spoon to Matt’s little spoon; Matt couldn’t help but be thankful for tonight, even if he woke up with an awful sore shoulder and bruises, for the pain and bruises would fade, hurried along by Foggy “kissing them better”, but Matt hoped, and was pretty sure, that what he started with Foggy tonight, would surely last.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome


End file.
